


Journey of a kind

by AaviCharlie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaviCharlie/pseuds/AaviCharlie
Summary: Years have passed. Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Alluka take a year off from danger and adventure to settle in one city after a long time of close calls. Kurapika finds out he has feeling for Leorio; but how to go on about telling that to the dark haired man? Also, how will Alluka and Nanika do with with socializing and making friends at the age of 16, after her life in solidarity and the years adventuring with her brother?





	Journey of a kind

_Kurapika had been wandering the woods for hours. He was starving, cold and irritated but first and foremost he was worried, and it ached through his heart once known for coldness against anyone but his family._

_Now there was a new family. New people to trust._

_And one of them was making him do reckless things, things that made his blood boil to the point of no return._

_A heartbeat. Kurapika tried to calm his throbbing chest as he continued the forest trail, lighting the path with his flashlight, not really sure where to go and what to say. Words had dried in his mouth a while ago._

_It seemed so worthless to call out his name in the dark, where the man surely wouldn’t even be. Kurapika knew he was lost. He might as well have been the one to be rescued._

_And the forest continued._

_From time to time Kurapika thought he saw a familiar shadow and he bolted towards random directions. Only one name slipped from his icy lips, echoing in the woods dead and dangerously weak._

_He was going to die there, Kurapika thought to himself again and again, stumbling on his footing once more. The darkness surrounded him slowly, creeping closer by the minute, strangling him in the web of spiders._

The alarm bell yanked Kurapika straight from the nightmare to the cozier bedroom filled with research books and different kinds of study materials. His sweaty body shivered from the aftermath of the dream, his muscles tensed, rigid to the point of making his hands numb.

It was the same dream all over again.

”Kurapika, are you okay?”

Leorio’s voice creeped to the room and made Kurapika jump. He took a deep breath and grasped the blue linens tightly. ”Yeah, I’m okay,” he muttered quietly, so silently that Leorio didn’t hear a word. The blonde haired man gathered his thoughts and drifted away for a moment, his mind trying to make sense of his recurring nightmare.   
The door flung open and Leorio stepped in with jeans and a t-shirt on. It was a new style for the formally dressing man, Kurapika noted as soon as he got his heart back from his throat. Then he covered himself with his fluffy blanket. ”You didn’t have to come in,” he sighed. Leorio stared at his friend for a good while, so long that it made them both feel awkward. Then he grinned unamusedly. ”The nightmare again? Have you though about seeing a doctor about it?”

Of course he had not. He knew where the nightmares came from.

Kurapika shook his head and glanced at Leorio again. ”The jeans looks odd on you,” he noted and managed to give out a faint smile. Leorio didn’t forget the topic but grinned. ”I don’t always wear formal dress pants or such, you know. Killua told me to look more like my age.”

”What, we are out of our teens, you can look as old as you like to, Leorio?” Kurapika’s voice was tired but it had a joking tone. Leorio pouted and crossed his hands to his chest. ”Anyway,” he mumbled and pointed at Kurapika, ”you need to see a specialist on that dream problem. You look like you haven’t slept in years.”

Leorio left the room and a cold feeling reached Kurapika again. He couldn’t admit the reason he was having bad dreams to Leorio. That it actually was because of the dark haired man. It was all the man’s fault, Kurapika thought to himself as he hugged his knees.

Couple weeks ago while Leorio had been on ER duty, he had put himself in to a dangerous situation with a patient and got himself poisoned by a nen attack. It was a close call. Kurapika still remembered the message he got from Gon, telling him the grave situation.

After that the nightmares started. That, and realizing his feelings for Leorio.

He had been blind with chasing the Spiders. It was his blind revenge driven rage that had kept him from living, let alone developing anything romantic. After the Spiders had gone off the radar again and Gon and Killua had returned from their adventures and healing, Leorio had suggested that they’d take a year off from their usual stuff. That they would rent a house together from a new city and live a bit more peaceful life.  
Leorio had taken ER duty at the local hospital. Killua and Gon trained steadily and tried to polish their specialties without the risk of getting hurt. Alluka tried to live a teenager life normally. And Kurapika tried to let go of the Spiders for a little while.

The house was lively, especially with Alluka who was trying to get new friends now that Nanika wanted that too. Killua and Gon were full of life as usual and Kurapika swore the more age they got the more energy there was to share. Or maybe he just remembered the start of their journey differently.

Kurapika made his way downstairs, only wearing his sweatpants. It was summer and the temperature was up the roof. The house was not the ideal for that kind of weather but it was better than nothing. The floor creaked under his feet when he stepped to the living room.   
Alluka was talking on the phone, as usual. She was curled up on the sofa by the TV, smiling at Kurapika as she saw him. The blonde responded with a weary smile. It was an early morning but he was still the last one to get up. How things had turned.

”Kurapika! Leorio went to the ER so you need to cook today, kay?” Alluka exclaimed suddenly and tilted her head. The girl was a fuzzy eater. Or Nanika was, Kurapika wasn’t sure. ”Sure,” he mumbled until he realized what she had said.   
”The ER?!” Kurapika asked a bit more loudly than he intended to. Alluka didn’t like loud noises so she withdrew against the sofa and looked at her painted nails anxiously. Kurapika regained his calmness instantly. He took a deep breath and rummaged through his pockets to get his cellphone. ”What would you like to eat,” Kurapika asked but the teenager was already changing topics.   
”I think you should try let Leorio be reckless sometimes. It’s not fair that brother and Gon and you get to be in danger all the time since you four started on your journey but nowadays you freak out when Leorio does something remotely risky.” Alluka tilted her head to the other side and smiled faintly, ”it can get annoying. I should know, with brother protecting me all the time. Since I have no combat abilities and my only redeeming thing is Nanika.” Kurapika went quiet. She was smart and had words that usually hit home. The blonde sighed and admitted to himself that Alluka was very right.   
”That doesn’t make you any less fuzzy eater,” Kurapika mumbled and Alluka grinned. Then the Kurta ran his fingers through his hair and added with a soft tone, ”and Alluka, you have many great things about yourself. You don’t need to be like your brother or Gon. That is part of the reason we came here, isn’t it?”   
Alluka nodded as if she wasn’t really listening anymore. Instead she was playing with her phone, probably talking to her new friends. Kurapika let the sensitive topic be for now. He had too much work with trying to keep his hands from calling Leorio.

As if he’d been doing any less reckless things.


End file.
